


A espera pelo tempo das flores

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol, Mentioned Oh Sehun | Do Kyungsoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Escolher fugir de casa foi, provavelmente, a coisa mais difícil que Sehun já fizera, tentando deixar para trás suas dores diárias e o que restava do seu passado. Foi quando o peso do mundo caiu sobre seus ombros e seus joelhos cederam que Kim Minseok apareceu, com a premissa de herói prometendo, mesmo sem palavras, que o ajudaria a crescer.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	A espera pelo tempo das flores

**Author's Note:**

> LEIAM AS NOTAS!!
> 
> Estamos aqui no quarto dia de Candy Week e, ao mesmo tempo, começando um outro projetinho: o "XiuLove" HEHEHHE e vamosss de histórias com o Minseok, que é um dos meus membros favoritos do EXO e que precisa de conteúdo de surto nesse ficdom.
> 
> AMO. A fic foi betada pela Dulce e tem a capa da Raíssa. Esse nome curtinho foi a Júlia (senhoritaellie) quem deu shdusdi ♥
> 
> Atenção pro assunto sério: a fanfic tem possíveis GATILHOS, são eles:
> 
> Violência doméstica e homofobia. Não são retratados de maneira detalhada e nem em cena de tempo presente na história, porque não iria deixar o conteúdo da fanfic pesado pra ninguém, mas estou avisando caso alguém se sinta mal. Faz parte apenas do background.
> 
> É isso! Boa leitura~

ÚNICO - LÍRIOS E TULIPAS

Arrumando a prateleira de discos por ordem alfabética, uma satisfação pessoal que Sehun encontrava dentro da loja pequena onde trabalhava, era impossível para ele não lembrar dos motivos para estar ali. O ensino médio havia acabado semanas atrás e ele não poderia estar mais feliz por poder cumprir o serviço de maneira integral, e não em meio período como estava fazendo antes.

Sorria sempre que colocava mais dinheiro no seu cofre pessoal, uma caixa que enfiava dentro da cômoda por não ter exatamente outro lugar para guardar na casa do amigo, onde morava de favor. Mas era suficiente para ele naquela fase da vida, no início dos dezenove anos e um monte de responsabilidades que jamais pensou que precisaria dar conta.

Sua vida não era bem aquela quando era mais novo e vivia sozinho com a mãe na casinha alugada que tinham. Ela trabalhava muito e Sehun se acostumou a cuidar da casa por conta própria, não por ser o orgulho da família ou um menino prendado, mas por precisar ser a pessoa que arrumava o quarto e esquentava comida.

Porém, algo mudou quando a mãe conheceu um cara que parecia legal. Sehun pensou que talvez fossem ter mais alguém bom para ajudá-los e amá-los, mas não demorou a perceber que estava redondamente enganado. Com dezesseis anos e o peso do ensino médio nas costas, ele nunca achou que existiria algo ou alguém que ele detestasse mais do que as aulas de física, mas, infelizmente, não foram as fórmulas complicadas as nomeadas como o pior pesadelo do garoto. 

Esse posto foi ocupado pelo homem desprezível que passou a morar em sua casa e que lhe obrigava a chamá-lo de padrasto — de pai, Sehun jamais conseguiria. 

Sehun assistia, com a raiva correndo pelo sangue e a indignação queimando a pele, quase todas as vezes em que o seu monstro particular descontava as frustrações e a bebida em tapas e socos contra a mãe do garoto. Também já havia sido vítima das agressões, todas nos momentos em que decidiu interferir, ou quando demorava um pouco mais fazendo as horas extras estudantis, ou quando não queria servir ele e os amigos nojentos com mais cerveja e cigarro. Aquelas noites eram as piores.

O homem ficava completamente bêbado e irritado por perder dinheiro nas cartas apostadas, gritava pela casa quando os amigos iam embora, quebrava as garrafas de vidro e ficava pronto para atacar qualquer pessoa que aparecesse em sua frente. Sehun costumava arrastar a mãe para o próprio quarto, trancando-se ali, tentando fingir que não tremia de medo porque precisava parecer forte. Precisava proteger a única pessoa que amava na vida e que sabia que o amava de volta. 

Não conseguia muitas vezes, no entanto. E por mais que tivesse hematomas ou cortes no próprio corpo, ver a mulher na mesma ou em pior situação era muito mais doloroso para o garoto. E ele mal tinha dezesseis anos.

Seu inferno pessoal não parecia ter pretensão de acabar, Sehun não compreendia. Não sabia como sua mãe conseguia continuar naquele lugar, sofrendo todos os dias e recebendo algumas migalhas como recompensa. Mas ela tinha sido demitida meses antes da união começar e agora não tinha condições — ou permissão — para conseguir um novo emprego. E sabia que era inútil levar à público o que acontecia com ela, porque metade das mulheres do país passava pela mesma coisa e ninguém dava a mínima. Talvez nunca dariam.

Então Sehun aguentava por ela. 

Cada dia era um inferno diferente. Até mesmo sua imagem mudou no colegial. Não tinha muitos amigos na escola, mesmo antes do seu padrasto. Ele era quase invisível, exceto pelo seu nome sempre nos primeiros lugares do ranking escolar. Depois do padrasto, porém, se tornou o garoto que tinha fama de valentão. As pessoas finalmente sabiam quem ele era e ainda assim não o conheciam. E fora mais fácil para ele manter aquele estereótipo, mudando um pouco a aparência e tentando evitar ainda mais a aproximação de alguém em sua vida quebrada.

Às vezes pensava que teve sorte por ninguém saber quem ele era antes de aparecer com o lábio cortado e maquiagem para tentar esconder os hematomas, porque era mais fácil acreditarem em sua falsa fama. 

Por um tempo, manteve as notas boas, como o garoto inteligente que era, caindo um pouco quando começou a faltar muitas aulas. Ainda assim, conseguiria concluir o colegial, mas a escolha de ser repetente foi sua. Suas provas tinham alternativas marcadas corretamente no rascunho e equivocadas no gabarito final, todos os professores notaram. A conversa com os pais foi inútil e acabaram na decisão de que o garoto era apenas indeciso e mudava de alternativa. Mas era muito claro que fazia de propósito.

Se terminasse o ensino médio, iria ser mandado para a capital. O padrasto já havia avisado, queria se livrar dele, lhe arranjou um trabalho medíocre com um conhecido e Sehun já estava embalado e com número de registro para partir. Mas não podia deixar sua mãe sozinha, não podia terminar a escola e sair da cidade. Tinha que ser, e foi, o repetente que todos temiam. Todos, menos Do Kyungsoo.

Sehun sempre lembrava de Kyungsoo quando via os discos de baladas, coisa que inevitavelmente o fazia sorrir. Guardou o disco do _The Ray_ na respectiva ordem, pensando em comprar algum presente para seu atual e talvez eterno melhor amigo. Ele até que gostava de pensar assim.

Kyungsoo chegou atrasado no primeiro dia de aula e sentou no fundo da sala, ao lado de Sehun, lhe dando bom dia. Sehun estava destruído por dentro e por fora e aquele garoto baixinho com o uniforme abotoado até o pescoço e perfeitamente alinhado tinha lhe desejado bom dia. Fora ali que percebeu que fazia muito tempo que não olhava ou se dirigia a outra pessoa diretamente — assim como não olhavam para ele. Tanto tempo que Sehun nem soube o que fazer, sendo encarado por Kyungsoo enquanto o garoto esperava sua resposta, murmurando um _“bom dia”_ um tanto confuso.

Também não entendeu quando Kyungsoo lhe direcionou um sorrisinho compreensivo e dedicou a atenção à aula. Ou quando ele instintivamente sentou na mesa solitária do mais alto na hora do almoço, dizendo que não conhecia mais ninguém. Não era como se conhecesse Sehun, mas não teve medo de fazê-lo. 

Sehun podia ser ele mesmo com Kyungsoo, estudando juntos mesmo que o maior já soubesse toda a matéria e as maratonas de estudo e revisão tivessem tudo para ser um tédio. Escutavam música no gramado da escola e andavam pelos corredores de braços dados. Sehun chorava várias vezes, ainda mais depois que se permitiu confiar em Kyungsoo o suficiente para lhe contar sobre sua casa. O peso que saía de seus ombros enquanto se abria para Kyungsoo quase compensava todo o seu sofrimento diário. Mas sempre existiria algo para o incomodar, ou para o fazer declinar de uma vez. E foi naquele fim de bimestre que o limite cortou Sehun ao meio. 

Lembrar daquela situação causava muito ódio em Sehun, ele até mesmo preferiu tirar os pensamentos da mente, indo para o caixa pois viu que Junmyeon, o dono da loja, lhe pediu para ficar ali enquanto saía. Estava ocupando aquela função nos últimos dias, mesmo que tenha sido contratado para lidar com encomendas, recebimentos e organização. Mas Baekhyun, o antigo colega de trabalho, se mudou para Seul para cursar a faculdade, então Sehun estava com o dobro de trabalho. Receberia em dobro também, era o que importava.

Sentado na cadeira alta e brincando com as balinhas coloridas que eles deixavam disponíveis para venda também, foi muito difícil para Sehun não deixar a mente vazia ser guiada para o dia que ele mais gostaria de esquecer. O momento em que seus antigos planos se perderam e ele precisou tomar um caminho diferente para reajustar depois. Ainda era recente, também. Mal fazia um ano, mesmo que ele tenha feito aniversário entre os meses em que estava vivendo com Kyungsoo.

Recordava-se de como estava escuro quando chegou em casa, o cheiro nojento de bebida e cigarro impregnado nas paredes, o chão imundo denunciava horas de baralho e ostentação do seu padrasto com amigos. Suspirou, exausto, apertando a mochila nos ombros e pensando em chegar no seu quarto. Passara a tarde inteira estudando com Kyungsoo na biblioteca, mesmo que as aulas já tivessem terminado. 

Prometeu ajudá-lo nos cálculos de física aplicada para melhorar no vestibular. O amigo não era o maior simpatizante de números. Ficar com Kyungsoo o distraía bastante, então gastaram o restinho de sol bebendo suco de limão na pracinha próxima da escola. Não sabia que chegaria tão tarde em casa.

Mas também não imaginaria que o maldito iria se importar com isso. Nunca tinha sido questionado porque era conhecido que ele estava na biblioteca quando chegava pouco antes das seis. Uma bronca que Sehun não ligava de escutar lhe era dirigida e tudo ficava resolvido. Naquela noite, porém, o garoto se surpreendeu quando foi atirado contra a parede antes mesmo de chegar até o próprio quarto.

Os amigos podres de Hyunsik, o padrasto de Sehun, o viram com Kyungsoo na praça quando estavam indo embora e comunicaram que _“o viadinho estava namorando”_. Tinham começado a implicar com Sehun naquele sentido quando ele descoloriu o cabelo, mas aparentemente ser visto com Kyungsoo sem fazer nada além de dividir um lanche era uma confirmação do que eles gostavam tanto de usar para difamar o garoto.

Não estava nem mesmo entendendo o que acontecia, tentando achar algum motivo para aquela provável surra, planejando ao máximo usar da embriaguez do homem como defesa e já pensando em como desviar dos futuros socos.

No entanto, antes que ele sentisse qualquer golpe, foi protegido pela única pessoa que amava, que se colocou na frente e pediu ao namorado que deixasse ela resolver o problema. Sehun nem sabia qual era o problema até ser levado para o quarto e ter a porta trancada, depois de muita insistência contra a teimosia bêbada de Hyunsik.

Ele não tinha pretensão nenhuma de sair de casa quase no fim do ano letivo. Estava até mesmo pensando em estratégias para convencer o padrasto a deixá-lo trabalhar em Bucheon, não na capital, parte do seu objetivo em juntar dinheiro e fugir com a mãe, já que perder o ano outra vez não era uma possibilidade, porque tinha prometido para ela no início daquele que iria manter as boas notas. Sehun nunca pensou em deixar a mulher sozinha naquela casa.

Mas ela pediu que o fizesse. Lhe contou sobre o flagra com Kyungsoo, que nem era real, e sobre o jeito que Hyunsik deixou claro que daria um jeito em Sehun assim que ele aparecesse na casa. Ele não podia ficar ali de jeito nenhum, porque era perigoso para ele, a mulher insistiu. Pediu ao garoto para ir embora, agora que sabia que ele tinha um amigo confiável que poderia abrigá-lo.

Sehun não entendeu porque simplesmente não colocavam Hyunsik para fora. Se o problema era dinheiro, ele arranjava um trabalho. Saía da escola e não precisaria estudar para poder trabalhar mais. Ele não se importava, mas ela sim. Não queria que o filho deixasse de se formar e não conseguia se livrar do relacionamento abusivo, ainda que Sehun não fosse capaz de compreender os motivos.

Seria mentira se Sehun dissesse que não se decepcionou com a mãe naquela noite, colocando roupas na mochila, com as mãos trêmulas, vendo a noite escura do lado de fora. Ele estava magoado porque a mulher escolheu que ele fosse embora, não Hyunsik, um homem que apenas a maltratava, e talvez ainda precisasse de um pouco mais de tempo para ser capaz de entender aquela escolha.

Ainda era um garoto e tinha suas limitações. Em seus novos dias, ele até que conseguia reconhecer melhor os motivos para aquele pedido da progenitora, mas não gostava de se prender a isso, evitando a todo custo imaginar como ela estava sem a presença dele por todos aqueles meses — conseguiu visitá-la apenas por dois dias. Ele não tinha mais celular, vendera o seu pouco antes da confusão que o expulsou sutilmente de casa.

Quando pulou a janela do quarto, fingiu que não queria chorar. Parecia mentira que ele estivesse mesmo correndo pela rua sem poder voltar para casa, se tornando ainda mais impotente naquela guerra, tendo Kyungsoo como a única saída, caminhando pela noite de Bucheon sem saber muito bem para onde deveria ir. Não tinha o endereço dele. 

Sempre fora resistente em visitar alguém e, pior ainda, receber visitas. Não queria misturar a vida de ninguém com a sua. Ter a amizade com Kyungsoo resumida ao colégio e à biblioteca já era suficiente para ele.

Naquele momento, soava uma péssima escolha.

Se não tivesse recebido ajuda naquela noite, não saberia dizer o que aconteceria com ele. Os cenários que imaginava não eram os melhores.

— Sehunnie. — Junmyeon chamou de repente, tirando Sehun dos devaneios. Ele tinha acabado de entrar. — Já arrumou tudo?

— Já, quando me chamou eu já tinha terminado. — Sorriu, orgulhoso da eficiência. Junmyeon também gostava muito da ajuda. — Posso continuar no caixa ou você quer ajuda com isso?

Apontou para a caixa que o chefe tinha em mãos, o vendo negar. Junmyeon era um cara legal que se vestia como um roqueiro dos anos noventa. Mas Sehun achava estiloso, até queria umas jaquetas dele emprestadas para combinar com seu cabelo loiro e o piercing escuro que tinha na sobrancelha.

— Não precisa, amanhã você olha. São do sebo, vou ter que testar tudo ainda, então vou levar pra casa.

— Tá bom então. — Sehun comeu uma das jujubas que abriu enquanto pensava, sabendo que Junmyeon não descontava um valor tão pequeno do seu salário.

Assistiu o chefe indo para os fundos, se distraindo com o sabor de morango que o doce tinha, as costas relaxadas na cadeira. Tinha poucos clientes naquele horário, entre as três e as quatro horas. Geralmente atendiam estudantes que saíam da escola pouco depois de meio-dia e os que encerravam os estudos às cinco. Eram o maior público, seguidos de adultos com bom gosto que apareciam já no fim da tarde.

Sehun gostava de trabalhar ali, foi muito sortudo por ter conseguido.

Baekhyun era colega de Kyungsoo antes de se mudar para Seul e foi ele quem contou aos garotos sobre a vaga, além de ajudar a convencer Junmyeon que o garoto era uma boa ideia, já estava terminando o ensino médio e poderia virar integral logo. Sehun agradecia bastante a Baekhyun por aquilo, mesmo que falasse pouco com ele de fato.

A vida estava se acertando aos poucos e em breve Sehun teria grana suficiente para bancar ele e a mãe por um tempo, sem deixar de trabalhar. Ela teria que encontrar um emprego também, mas Sehun sabia que tudo daria certo sem Hyunsik. O problema agora era um lugar para morar, já que não podia continuar de favor na casa de Kyungsoo para o resto da vida. Se queria levar o plano adiante, precisava de um lugar só para ele e a mulher.

Estava resmungando sobre o preço alto dos lugares que encontrava para alugar quando um cliente entrou na loja, a movimentação e o barulho do sininho na porta chamando atenção. Sehun levantou os olhos para encarar o perfil do homem de cabelos escuros e roupas pesadas, como as de Junmyeon. Não precisou mais de muita coisa para reconhecer aquela pessoa, arregalando os olhos assim que ele virou em sua direção.

— Ei… Conheço você. — Foi o que o rapaz disse, despertando ainda mais choque em Sehun. 

No dia em que fugiu de casa e se perdeu na tentativa de ir para a casa de Kyungsoo, Sehun foi encontrado por um grupo de motoqueiros. Sentado na calçada e morrendo de medo de continuar caminhando e parar onde não devia, Sehun foi avistado por eles, que estavam coincidentemente de passagem, na intenção de ir para as rodovias fazer uma rota.

Ele ficou com medo demais para conseguir pedir ajuda, mas não foi necessário dizer nada, porque Kim Minseok achou curiosa demais a imagem de um garoto encolhido no meio-fio para deixar passar.

O mesmo Kim Minseok que caminhava na direção do caixa, com um sorriso surpreso nos lábios e os olhos pintados de lápis escuro.

— É você mesmo, não é? Sehun? Sehyun?

Ainda chocado e com um pouco de vergonha, porque o estado em que se encontrava ao conhecer o motoqueiro não era um dos melhores, ele assentiu.

— Sehun… e você é Kim Minseok. — Sehun limpou a garganta, vendo o homem rir breve, deixando o capacete sobre a bancada. Sabia o nome dele porque pediu pelo contato no último momento em que se viram, quando Sehun foi deixado na porta da casa de Kyungsoo.

Minseok emprestou o celular ao garoto amedrontado na fatídica noite de fuga. Depois de tentar conversar com ele e o convencer que não era uma pessoa ruim, é claro. Sehun conseguiu ligar para a casa de Kyungsoo e ter o endereço em mãos, assim como aceitou a carona de Minseok e dos outros dois homens que não viu nada mais que os olhos por alguns segundos, mas não se recordava, apenas sabia que estavam em um grupo de três motoqueiros.

Sehun não sabia como agradecer a Minseok pela ajuda, mas pediu o número dele mesmo sem ter como ligar por conta própria, já que não tinha celular. Poderia usar o de Kyungsoo, ou o fixo da casa, mas acabou protelando pela vergonha. Além do mais, não tinha dinheiro para fazer muita coisa em agradecimento, e acabou esquecendo daquilo quando começou a trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo.

— Ainda sabe meu nome. — Minseok tinha um sorriso gengival e cabelos lisos em um corte moderno. Ele tinha mesmo cara de quem acelerava uma moto. — Não sabia que estava trabalhando aqui, tá no lugar do Baekhyun? O Junmyeon tá aí?

— Sim eu… tô. Mas eu já trabalhava aqui antes, o Baekhyun conhece meu amigo e me indicou o emprego. — Sehun juntou as mãos no colo, pensando no que fazer. Ainda queria agradecer Minseok de algum jeito, mesmo que o homem tivesse dito, três meses atrás, que não precisava. — O Junmyeon tá lá dentro.

— Que maneiro. Massa que conseguiu um trabalho.

Sehun assentiu, sem saber mais o que dizer, o silêncio esquisito envolvendo os dois até que Junmyeon voltasse para a loja. As roupas parecidas dos dois finalmente fizeram sentido para Sehun. Eles deveriam ser amigos.

— Mas quem é vivo sempre aparece, né, vagabundo? — Junmyeon abriu os braços na direção de Minseok, o fazendo rir. — Quanto tempo tem que abandonou o amigo aqui?

— Para de drama, eu venho aqui quase sempre. Só não tinha mais paciência pra aguentar o Chanyeol e o Baekhyun se pegando, então ficava lá fora com o Jongin comendo uns sanduíches. — Rolou os olhos, aceitando o abraço rápido de Junmyeon.

Sehun conhecia Chanyeol. Ele ficava com vergonha sempre que o cara alto com cabelo vermelho aparecia, porque Baekhyun era namorado dele e eles se beijavam, mesmo que só um pouquinho. Sehun não gostava de sentir que estava invadindo privacidade — ainda que eles não parecessem se importar.

— E cadê o Park?

— Onde cê acha? Tá em Seul. Ele foi com o Baekhyun arrumar a mudança e provavelmente transar. — Minseok olhou de soslaio para Sehun. — Ah, cê trabalha aqui, já deve saber dos dois.

— Eu sei.

— Nunca reconheceu o Chanyeol? Ele tava comigo naquela noite. — Minseok voltou a apoiar o corpo no balcão, fazendo Sehun notar como ele era baixinho. — Ele nunca falou de você, mas aposto que só tinha olhos pro Baekhyun aqui dentro.

Junmyeon, que não estava entendendo muito bem a conversa entre o amigo e o funcionário, respondeu:

— Nem na minha cara ele olhava direito, esse ridículo. Chanyeol é um bosta de um clichê, caindo de amores pelo queridinho do bairro, da cidade, provavelmente do país todo. — Se aproximou, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos. — Vocês se conhecem?

— Não muito, só nos esbarramos um dia aí. Nada demais. — Respeitoso, Minseok imaginou que Sehun não queria falar daquele assunto. O loiro gostou de ser poupado de responder aquilo. — E aí, Junma, como estão as coisas?

— Tranquilo, Sehunnie me ajuda bastante.

— Hyung, não precisa me chamar de Sehunnie. — Sehun interviu. Achava muito bobo, mas não era sempre que corrigia Junmyeon. Ficou com vergonha, porém, de ser tratado daquele jeito na frente do outro homem.— Parece que sou criança.

— Deixe disso, eu chamo esse mala de Minseokiki às vezes e ele é quase idoso.

— Você não tem o mínimo de respeito. — O motoqueiro disse. — É um ano mais novo que eu, estúpido. Não liga pra ele, Sehun.

A amizade deles parecia divertida, o loiro pensou. Não imaginaria nunca que Junmyeon conhecia Kim Minseok, muito menos que Chanyeol tinha sido uma das pessoas que o guiaram até a casa de Kyungsoo. A coincidência era… absurda. Provavelmente jamais saberia se Minseok não fosse até a loja.

O que o lembrava, inclusive, que agora teria como agradecê-lo pela ajuda naquela noite. Não tinha mais necessidade de sentir muita vergonha, pois não era mais aquele garoto amedrontado. Minseok salvou sua vida, de certa forma, então não queria deixar aquela coisa tão importante passar despercebida.

Tomou coragem enquanto os dois amigos conversavam, pensando em alguma coisa para propor a Minseok como agradecimento. Não tinha muitas opções, para ser sincero, mas tinha um dinheirinho no bolso e sabia como serviam um café gostoso do outro lado da rua. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia.

— Ei, Kim Minseok — chamou a atenção dos dois rapazes, encolhendo os ombros. — Você pode esperar meu turno acabar? Queria te pagar um café, tô te devendo um agradecimento.

— Não precisa, garoto. — Minseok riu, a mão descansando no capacete. — Tá de boa.

— Por favor? 

Minseok encarou o loiro, desviando os olhos para um Junmyeon confuso por alguns segundos. Não achava necessário receber nada em troca do que fez por Sehun há uns meses. Já estava tranquilo por ter a oportunidade de vê-lo bem, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

Mas ele parecia decidido e Minseok não era o tipo de cara que fazia desfeitas. Garantindo apenas que Sehun não precisava exagerar nos agradecimentos, ele concordou em esperar.

***

A cafeteria era quentinha. Sehun não tinha entrado ali muitas vezes, só quando Junmyeon lhe pedia para comprar cappuccinos e bolinhos de chocolate. Sentar em uma mesa não era bem parte de sua rotina, vendo o sol começando a enfraquecer com a tarde que corria, através do vidro da fachada, o corpo alto acomodado na cadeira fofa e a timidez querendo muito tomar conta dele.

Minseok estava bem em sua frente, encarando o cardápio para decidir o que queria pedir, e Sehun não fazia ideia do que conversar com ele. Reparou em como ele era baixinho de verdade quando caminharam lado a lado até a loja, achando graça de como não tinha notado completamente quando se encontraram da última vez. Ele estava muito nervoso para se prender aos detalhes naquela noite.

A moto dele era grande como Sehun lembrava, estacionada na frente da loja de Junmyeon, brilhante e preta. Minseok era um cara bem apessoado e parecia ter tanto estilo quanto Junmyeon. Diferente do chefe, porém, o moreno usava piercings nas orelhas e os olhos esfumaçados chamavam atenção.

— Vou pedir um mocha, pode ser? — A voz de Minseok tirou Sehun do devaneio. Assentiu. — E você?

— Eu gosto do cappuccino tradicional que o Junmyeon pede — deu de ombros. Nunca chegou a olhar o cardápio. — Vai querer mais alguma coisa?

Minseok o olhou por alguns segundos, analisando o rosto jovem, do piercing na sobrancelha até o queixo levemente assimétrico. Ele era sério, o motoqueiro notou.

— Posso fazer seu pedido? — A pergunta foi inesperada para Sehun, que franziu o cenho. — Se não gostar de algo, eu pago. E ficamos quites, pode ser?

Mesmo sem necessariamente compreender, Sehun não viu motivos para negar. Não era como se não gostasse de coisas com café, apenas não tinha experimentado muito mais que o normal com e sem leite, além dos pedidos de Junmyeon vez ou outra. Era uma pessoa com gostos simples.

Esperou Minseok falar com o garçom, dando os pedidos pelos números para que Sehun não soubesse de qual bebida se tratava. O loiro achou o cuidado engraçado, de repente curioso sobre o que teria que provar, um sorriso pequeno adornando os lábios quando o motoqueiro voltou a encará-lo.

— Vai ter que me dizer o que é, caso eu goste. — Relaxou os ombros, descansando os antebraços na mesa. — Você bebe muito café?

— Nem tanto, só quando paro em lugares assim. — Simpático, Minseok olhou ao redor por um momento. Talvez ele também não soubesse o que fazer ou dizer. Eram desconhecidos, afinal. — Como você está, por esses tempos?

— Ah… — limpou a garganta. — Bem, até. Juntando dinheiro e procurando lugar pra morar, por enquanto, por isso tô trabalhando o dia todo com o Junmyeon agora.

— Entendi. — Minseok queria mesmo perguntar mais, porém ficou com receio de ser invasivo. Decidiu, então, falar um pouco de si. Talvez assim conseguissem se conhecer melhor e Sehun se sentisse confortável para contar um pouco mais da história. — Junmyeon é legal, conheci ele no estúdio. Eu quem fiz aquela tatuagem dele.

— A do braço? — Piscou, lembrando do desenho geométrico que Junmyeon tinha na parte de dentro do braço. Viu poucas vezes, porque ele sempre estava usando uma jaqueta jeans ou de couro, mas gostava da arte. Minseok assentiu. — Que legal, você tem um estúdio de tatuagem?

— E piercings. É meu e de Jongin, mas eu só tatuo, ele que lida com o resto. — O moreno sorriu breve, afastando o corpo quando o garçom de antes voltou para a mesa deles com os pedidos sobre a bandeja. Um mocha de chocolate e um frappuccino de baunilha, porque achou que combinava com Sehun. Também pediu bolinhos tradicionais com chocolate. — Espero que goste.

— Parece bom. — Sehun assistiu o garçom se afastando, dando uma olhada na bebida fria de cores mescladas. Ele não pensava muito nas variedades do café, então foi uma surpresa, o sabor doce brincando no paladar quando Minseok pediu que ele provasse. — É gostoso, porque escolheu esse?

— Achei que iria gostar, tem cara de quem gosta de baunilha. — Deu de ombros, unindo os lábios para assoprar um pouco o próprio café. — Deveria provar mais coisas por aqui, tem muitas opções.

— Acho que vou começar a fazer isso. — Sentindo-se mais confortável, Sehun deu um sorriso pequeno. Minseok era um cara legal e gentil. — Sabe, queria mesmo te agradecer por ter me ajudado, eu estaria perdido se não aparecesse, talvez nem chegasse até Kyungsoo antes de algum problema.

— Ah, garoto, nem pensa muito nisso. O importante é que deu certo. Espero que as coisas tenham melhorado pra você, acima de tudo. Não tem mesmo que me agradecer, fiz o mínimo. — Minseok bebeu um gole do mocha, sorrindo breve com o gosto tão familiar.

— Não acho que qualquer pessoa faria o mesmo por mim. — Conhecendo muito do lado ruim do mundo, Sehun desviou o olhar para a rua de poucas luzes, o céu ainda claro. — Então foi muito importante.

Minseok o analisou por um momento, o rosto melancólico e os olhos vazios. Ele parecia estar longe, talvez pensando em coisas negativas. Aparentava tão pouca idade e já tinha passado por mais problemas que o Kim sequer imaginou enfrentar.

— Quantos anos você tem? Desculpe a pergunta, fiquei só curioso. Ainda estuda?

— Tenho dezenove, já terminei a escola. — Riu breve, lembrando-se da formatura que aconteceu recentemente. Foi a última vez que viu a mãe, mas não conseguiu falar com ela por muito tempo. — E você não parece velho como o Junmyeon implicou.

— Cara, só tenho vinte e cinco. — Minseok rolou os olhos, chamando atenção de Sehun para o delineado bonito. — Junmyeon é o mais novo entre nós, então ele se acha.

— É mais novo que Chanyeol e Jongin também? — Pescou os nomes na memória, saboreando mais do frappuccino, já se sentindo mais confortável. Minseok assentiu, tranquilo. — Sério? Chanyeol parece da minha idade, sei lá. Aquele cabelo vermelho.

Minseok acabou dando risada, porque o Park era o mais jovial de todos visualmente e no que se falava sobre comportamento. Quando se apaixonou por Baekhyun, então, já nem sabia mais agir sem ser um completo bobo. O Kim achava engraçado como ele se encolhia para caber no abraço de Baekhyun, mesmo sendo mais velho que o baixinho.

— São mais velhos que o Jun por meses, só, eu sou o único nascido em um ano diferente. — Deu de ombros, achando a conversa agradável. Não era mais tão difícil se comunicar. — E você ainda está morando com o seu amigo? Que coincidência ele conhecer Baekhyun.

Sehun assentiu, também falando sobre como achou engraçado as amizades em comum. Kyungsoo conhecia Baekhyun porque o Byun era monitor da biblioteca e Kyungsoo não se importava em puxar papo com todo mundo. Sehun nem mesmo lembrava-se do rosto do bibliotecário, sempre preocupado com outras coisas além dessa quando entrava para estudar. Por isso, nem reparou quando Baekhyun foi substituído.

— Ainda tô no Kyungsoo, também. — Suspirou baixinho, lembrando daquele problema. — Mas tô querendo sair. Não gosto de morar de favor lá, me sinto intruso mesmo dando dinheiro pras compras.

— Mas alguém reclama da sua presença? — Minseok franziu o cenho. Sehun parecia ser um garoto tranquilo.

— Ah, eu sinto — riu. — Eles não falam, os pais do Kyung. Mas sei que não gostam de me ter lá assim. Agora que trabalho o dia todo, é menos chato. Só tento evitar esse clima nos fins de semana.

Compreendendo, Minseok assentiu. Ele entendia bem essa coisa de ser julgado pelo olhar. Se não tivesse o próprio negócio, teria dificuldades para conseguir emprego com o corte de cabelo moderno e os piercings e tatuagens, sabia disso. Também não se vestia como o esperado para trabalhos comuns ou considerados sérios.

Não tinha problema com os pais ou com os pais de ninguém, porém, então só podia imaginar como Sehun se sentia deslocado. Sentiu compaixão por ele.

— Tá procurando apartamento com muita exigência? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha, pegando um dos bolinhos para provar. Sehun negou, dizendo que só queria um lugar satisfatório e barato. Uma espelunca não seria a melhor opção, também. — Olha, o Jongin aluga uns quartos-sala bons.

Sehun piscou, levantando os olhos que admiravam o café subindo pelo canudo. Minseok o achou engraçadinho naquele momento, mas tentou prender a risada, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Ainda estava mastigando.

— Sério? É muito caro?

— Nah, posso ver isso, se quiser. Falo com ele e te passo o contato.

Não parecia verdade. Era até engraçado que Minseok estivesse o ajudando outra vez com uma coisa tão significativa. Se perguntou se aquele motoqueiro era um anjo enviado dos céus ou de sei lá onde, porque estava sendo muito prestativo com ele. Não estava acostumado com pessoas boas, a última que se deu bem com ele foi Kyungsoo.

Sehun amava Kyungsoo de todo coração, inclusive. Estava até se sentindo meio mal por estar procurando outro lugar para morar, nem tinha conversado com ele sobre a ideia ainda, por receio. O amigo tinha o acolhido e ajudado por tanto tempo que parecia desfeita sair assim, sem mais nem menos. Precisava falar com ele, tendo certeza de que seria compreendido.

Kyungsoo sempre entendia. Mesmo quando eles dois terminaram descontando a carência um no outro em nome da amizade e do carinho que sentiam, não foi um problema para Kyungsoo quando Sehun disse que não conseguiria ser mais que um amigo, porque já via o baixinho como seu fiel confidente e parceiro para ser capaz de confundir as coisas. Eles apenas se davam bem e concordavam com tudo.

— Eu quero, obrigado. Sério. — Sehun tinha um brilho nos olhos, talvez por alívio ou só felicidade momentânea. 

— Vou conversar com ele então, garoto. São pequenos, mas dá pra morar com conforto — sorriu. Ele mesmo morava no conjunto de kitnets, Jongin também. Faziam do espaço pequeno uma casa aconchegante, além da proximidade com o bairro de Junmyeon e Chanyeol.

Minseok e Jongin eram mais próximos por conta do trabalho, então morar no mesmo lugar facilitava a vida deles em trezentos por cento. Sehun poderia se dar bem ali, tinha certeza, e conversaria com Jongin para abaixar o que fosse possível do preço do aluguel, já que o edifício era propriedade dele. A época de filhinho de papai que Jongin viveu serviu para muita coisa.

— Eu juro que sou um bom morador. Nem fico muito em casa. — Sehun garantiu, as duas mãos ao redor do copo gelado, a esperança cruzando os atos. — Ele não vai se arrepender, sério.

— Fica tranquilo, garoto. — Minseok riu, o achando uma graça. — Pagar é o suficiente, pode fazer o que quiser com o apartamento, contanto que não derrube as paredes.

Sehun assentiu, já com muita vontade de fechar um negócio. Minseok estava sendo incrível. Talvez a dívida com ele se tornasse eterna, depois de tanto auxílio em tão pouco tempo. A única coisa que lhe restava era sentar com Kyungsoo para ter uma conversa honesta, esperando que ele não ficasse chateado ou se sentisse deixado de lado de alguma maneira.

A vida estava mesmo entrando nos eixos aos poucos.

***

A mudança não foi difícil, no fim das contas. Sehun precisou da inseparável mochila e algumas caixas para organizar os pertences que levou de casa e mais uma coisa ou outra que acabou comprando ao longo dos meses que passou com Kyungsoo. O amigo foi bem compreensivo, também, porque sabia como Sehun poderia se sentir dentro de sua casa. Até mesmo o ajudou com a arrumação do quarto-sala que Jongin alugou por um preço legal.

O presenteou com um conjunto de cama, arrumando o colchão no chão e as almofadas que surrupiou do próprio quarto só porque sabia que Sehun gostava delas. Ele não se importava, estava feliz por ele. Não aguentava mais a vida miserável que Sehun levava, acompanhando o sofrimento de perto. Poder vê-lo mais tranquilo, ainda que permanecesse preocupado com a mãe e guardando dinheiro para ir atrás dela, era muito satisfatório para Kyungsoo.

Jongin e Minseok pareciam boas pessoas e ele não ficou preocupado com a estadia de Sehun no prédio novo, prometendo fazer visitas constante e, de fato, se tornando uma. Tinha começado a trabalhar na biblioteca enquanto estudava para as provas vestibulares, amava aquele lugar e ficou muito feliz por conseguir um emprego, mesmo sendo apenas auxiliar. Não tinha muito tempo para ir até Sehun, mas adorava quando o fazia.

Ele parecia ter feito amigos novos e isso deixava Kyungsoo feliz e aliviado. Não que fosse um peso ser o único amigo de Sehun, mas ele era uma pessoa muito legal e amável para não ter outras boas pessoas ao redor. Achou graça, até, de ver o namorado de Baekhyun com tanta frequência. Park Chanyeol era quase uma lenda, porque o Byun sempre mencionava ele quando conversavam no ano anterior, mas nunca chegou a vê-lo até a vida coincidentemente fazer os caminhos se cruzarem.

Gostou de ter Sehun como mediador dessa sincronia do destino, porque era muito bom ver o amigo se divertindo tanto entre caras tatuados e aparentemente valentões — só aparentemente, mesmo, porque eram todos muito tranquilos. Kyungsoo só não gostava muito de motocicletas, porque transporte de duas rodas nunca foi bem sua cara.

Sehun, ao contrário do melhor amigo, achava as motos mais legais a cada dia que passava. Morar no mesmo lugar e fazer amizade com Jongin e Minseok o deixou familiarizado, especialmente quando passou a ganhar caronas do Kim mais velho até o trabalho, apenas por conveniência, já que saíam na mesma hora. Curiosamente, Sehun se via gostando cada vez mais de estar próximo ao grupo. Talvez a Minseok, não saberia dizer.

Eles se viam o tempo inteiro, não só por serem vizinhos de andar, mas pela insistência de Jongin em manter todo mundo unido nos sábados que passavam jogando videogame e bebendo, ainda que Sehun dispensasse a parte do álcool. Não gostava de bebidas que lhe lembravam o padrasto, mas os motoqueiros não faziam baderna e muito menos deixavam a casa podre como Hyunsik, apenas se divertiam civilizadamente.

Sehun já estava até acostumado em beber refrigerantes ou batidas de fruta sem álcool que Minseok lhe preparava. Apreciava ter o gosto respeitado e de não se sentir ridículo por gostar de batatinhas e outros chips de paladar infantil. A parte mais legal era Kyungsoo poder participar, mas ele vinha aparecendo menos — Sehun tinha certeza de que ele tinha arranjado uma namorada e não estava com coragem de contar.

Viver naquele complexo de apartamentos poderia ser a parte mais bonita da vida do loiro nos últimos tempos. Sempre estava se divertindo, gastando pouco dinheiro e fazendo amizades. Continuava trabalhando com Junmyeon e achando engraçado ter o chefe no meio da baderna, fazendo o possível para continuar o respeitando como superior depois que voltavam para a loja, coisa que o Kim até mesmo não cobrava.

Construiu novos hobbies, como ir na cafeteria uma vez na semana e pedir uma coisa nova ou, surpreendentemente, escolher acessórios de motocicletas com os amigos. Tinha algo de divertido em selecionar o acabamento de uma tinta ou uma estampa de capacete. Sehun também gostava das roupas pesadas para aguentar o frio que a velocidade causava, especialmente as que Minseok vestia, não sabia ainda dizer o motivo. Ele ficava bonito de couro.

E isso foi o que não saiu da cabeça de Sehun quando, pela primeira vez, os amigos o chamaram para um passeio na rodovia.

Eles saíam, às vezes, nas sextas ou domingos, para dar uma volta com as motos e ver um pouco da paisagem da cidade ou das fronteiras mais próximas. Sehun nunca ia, porque era uma coisa de motoqueiro para motoqueiro, aparentemente. A relação que eles tinham com as motos era quase como os surfistas e suas pranchas preciosas. Sehun achava meio doido, mas não julgava.

Quando foi convidado, ficou surpreso. Mas não ia mentir que ficava curioso para saber para onde os amigos iam ou o que faziam nessas noites de passeio, então foi, estendendo o pedido para Kyungsoo, como lhe foi instruído, nem ficando surpreso quando o amigo negou.

— O que você tá fazendo que é tão importante, hein? — Sehun perguntou, o telefone fixo da loja contra a orelha. — Tá escondendo o que de mim, tampinha?

— Você tá é paranoico, meu filho. Não tô escondendo nada, porque não tem nada acontecendo. Ainda. Mas se eu não aproveitar minhas chances, nada vai acontecer… — Kyungsoo sussurrou a última parte. — Prometo que te conto tudo quando for te visitar, amanhã eu vou na sua casa. Minha mãe fez aquele guisado pro jantar, vou levar pra você.

— Vou ficar esperando suas justificativas, Soo. Espero que me convidem de novo e você possa ir… parece legal.

— Parece assustador, Deus me livre. — Kyungsoo rebateu, fazendo Sehun rir um pouquinho. — Tão me chamando pra jantar, falo com você amanhã, tá bom? Por favor, use capacete, segure direito, não sofra um acidente, não deixe eles beberem e nem suba na moto se essa for a pretensão.

— Calma, Kyungsoo. — Sehun riu, sabendo como os amigos eram responsáveis. — Fica tranquilo, vai ser legal. Meu turno já tá acabando aqui, tô só esperando eles chegarem. Até amanhã.

Kyungsoo se despediu, desligando a chamada. Sehun mordiscou a ponta do dedo depois de colocar o telefone no gancho, espiando a porta vez ou outra para saber se Minseok — e os outros, é claro — já estavam chegando pela rua. Não via hora de subir na moto de novo, por motivos totalmente diferentes e muito mais interessantes que todas as outras vezes.

Eles não demoraram para aparecer, causando um sorrisinho em Sehun, que se apressou para encerrar o caixa. Junmyeon também iria, tinha levado a moto para a loja naquele dia — ele costumava ir a pé por conta da proximidade. O Kim achou graça de como Sehun estava animado, calmamente guardando o disco que deixava tocando em música ambiente quando viu os amigos estacionando.

— Já tá pronto? — Sehun perguntou, ajeitando a roupa. Junmyeon assentiu, o achando divertido. — Tô lá fora.

Apressado, o loiro foi para a calçada, sorrindo quando Minseok tirou o capacete e o encarou, tranquilo como sempre era. Alguma coisa no outro rapaz deixava Sehun bem calmo, ainda não sabia dizer exatamente o que. Reparou que Chanyeol não estava sozinho, mas não ficou surpreso quando Baekhyun levantou a viseira do capacete e acenou em sua direção. Devolveu a saudação distante, a atenção sendo levada a Minseok assim que ouviu a voz dele.

— E aí, garoto. — O Kim cumprimentou, pousando um dos pés no passeio. — Trouxe uma jaqueta pra você, veste antes de irmos.

Minseok já havia comentado sobre o frio que era comum nos passeios à noite, e não esqueceu de Sehun nem mesmo naquele aspecto. Era um pouquinho satisfatório para o mais novo ser lembrado e cuidado, não era parte do que estava habituado. Depois do convívio com Minseok e com os novos amigos, ele estava aprendendo a voltar a esperar coisas boas das pessoas.

— Valeu… O Jun já tá vindo.

Concordando, Minseok desceu da moto apenas para pegar o capacete extra e entregá-lo para Sehun, junto à jaqueta grande e jeans. Era pesada e coube no garoto mesmo com a diferença de altura. Ele deveria ter casacos com números maiores no guarda-roupa.

— Vamos, boiolas. — Junmyeon apareceu, trancando a loja e pedindo a ajuda de Sehun para descer o portão de ferro. Eram práticos quando se ajudavam. Sehun estava aprendendo alguns valores com aquele grupo, além de tudo. Era sempre ele e Kyungsoo contra o mundo e, aos poucos, as coisas pareciam estar mudando em sua concepção de amizade.

Quando Junmyeon tirou a moto da vaga, Sehun colocou o capacete, olhando para Minseok através da viseira aberta. O moreno riu baixinho, lhe dizendo para subir e sentar atrás dele. Já estava acostumado a dar caronas a Sehun, então sabia que ele não tinha medo.

— O Kyungsoo não pôde vir? — Perguntou, esperando o garoto se ajeitar em cima da moto, as mãos tímidas o tocando na cintura.

— Não. E ele também é um medroso. — Resmungou, sentindo um nervosismo esquisito começar a tomar conta do corpo quando os braços envolveram o corpo de Minseok. Já tinha feito aquela mesma coisa diversas vezes, mas algo parecia diferente, usando a jaqueta dele, indo de convidado para um passeio noturno. Engoliu em seco, esperando que o mais velho desse partida.

— Que pena, mas você vai curtir — garantiu, pronto para ligar o motor. — Segura firme, vamos cortar pra rodovida em pouco tempo, beleza? Acelerar um pouquinho.

Sehun concordou, apertando os braços ao redor de Minseok no momento em que eles se moveram, deixando a loja para trás. A velocidade era normal, as ruas do centro eram movimentadas e eles não faziam nada contra as leis de trânsito, por isso era tranquilo. A curiosidade maior do loiro era saber qual o destino dos amigos, porque nunca ficou sabendo. Talvez eles só parassem em algum canto para conversar e voltassem a pilotar, talvez não parassem em lugar nenhum. Iria descobrir.

No meio do caminho, quando entraram na rodovia e chegaram rapidamente em oitenta quilômetros por hora, Sehun grudou-se um pouco mais em Minseok. O vento corria forte pelas roupas à medida em que eles aceleravam, e talvez ele tenha ficado um pouquinho tenso. Torceu para não ter atrapalhado o mais velho, apenas acostumando-se com a velocidade aos poucos.

Minseok estava certo sobre o frio, inclusive, e Sehun não percebeu quando o aperto virou um abraço para tentar descontar o gelado das peças de roupa. Bucheon tinha ventos rápidos quando a noite caía, mas era a primeira vez que o garoto os sentia tão diretamente. Percebeu que poderia ser prazeroso se sentir um corte no vento. Talvez essa fosse a magia das motocicletas.

Os guiando com tranquilidade, Minseok notou quando o corpo de Sehun se moldou ao seu por reflexo, provavelmente. Também soube o momento em que ele se assustou, diminuindo a intensidade em que acelerava para que ele se habituasse com a mudança. Estavam avançando para o lado de Sangdong pelo caminho mais longo, na intenção de admirar a paisagem. A região era a de um parque largo e Minseok achou que Sehun talvez gostasse de algo calmo como aquele lugar, por isso sugeriu como destino.

As ruas começaram a ficar mais vazias e já seria estranho para Minseok se Sehun se afastasse.

O laço que começou a criar com ele não era profundo, mesmo que o mais velho sempre apreciasse a companhia e alguma coisa em Sehun o deixasse contente por nenhuma razão específica. Ele era um cara legal, por vezes atraente, por vezes divertido. Minseok gostava muito de pessoas assim, de modo geral. Não sabia dizer, no entanto, o motivo pelo qual era tão solícito com Sehun.

Estacionou a moto com os amigos, no ponto mais afastado do Parque de Sangdong. Era onde ficava a praça de coretos bem ornamentados e os campos de flores. O lago, localizado a alguns metros, ainda podia ser visto daquele ponto, e Minseok achou que era tranquilo o suficiente ficar por ali, com as luzes do local acesas e iluminando toda a praça.

Eles não costumavam ficar muito tempo parados quando chegavam ao destino, gastando alguns minutos de descanso com o vento batendo na cara e o corpo relaxado, geralmente em um ou outro cais de uma praia distante nas fronteiras. Às vezes, como naquela noite, apenas respiravam o ar longe do centro, entre árvores e arbustos. Minseok gostava do mar, mas os campos eram bons também.

Quando pilotava, se sentia fora de órbita. Quando parava, se sentia parte do mundo. Era o melhor contraste.

Sehun sorriu em sua direção quando desceu da moto, lhe entregando o capacete e decidindo continuar com a jaqueta. Minseok o achou mais bonito que o comum usando uma de suas roupas, dissipando o pensamento assim que o sentiu perigoso demais.

Eles caminharam para um dos bancos, perto do coreto. Sehun achou engraçado o quanto Baekhyun e Chanyeol eram românticos, e a risada envergonhada do garoto chamou ainda mais a atenção de Minseok, que precisou desviar o olhar. Não tinha direito de reparar demais em Sehun, não daquela forma, tinha? Não seria incorreto de sua parte? Não pela idade, mas pelo que ele sabia da história do loiro. Parecer que tirava vantagem de um momento vulnerável com certeza não era coisa que Minseok gostaria de fazer, mesmo que Sehun já estivesse mais animado com a vida.

Quieto, Minseok sentou no chão, no degrau do coreto, de costas para Sehun, que usava o celular de Junmyeon para tirar fotos tanto do lugar, como dos amigos. Ficou ali, sentindo o frescor da noite de Bucheon, observando as poucas pessoas que circulavam pelo parque, a maioria perto do lago ou comprando comida.

Estava tão absorto que se assustou com a presença de Sehun, sentando ao seu lado, abraçando as pernas flexionadas. Ao contrário de Minseok, o loiro era alto e tinha pernas longas, mesmo sendo mais novo por pouco mais de cinco anos.

Silencioso, Sehun também passou a observar a paisagem. Gostou do lugar, nunca tinha visitado um parque grande como aquele, com tantas flores em campos largos e tanta iluminação bonita. Queria caminhar até o lago, só para ver mais de perto, mas não sabia se tinha permissão para fazer isso, já que estava ali de convidado.

Curioso, ainda que envergonhado, Sehun olhou para Minseok de soslaio por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para que os olhos delineados o encarassem de volta, um sorriso pequeno nos lábios bonitos do mais velho.

— O que foi? — Minseok ergueu uma sobrancelha, querendo saber o motivo do olhar enviesado.

— Nada… Eles dois são sempre assim? — Apontou com a cabeça para o casal de amigos, Baekhyun e Chanyeol, sem saber sobre o que conversar. Mas queria falar com o Kim, de alguma forma. Ele riu, assentindo.

— Acho que passaram muito tempo fingindo que não se gostavam, aí agora ficam com esse grude — deu de ombros. Entendia os dois, de algum jeito. — Te incomoda?

— Não, só… não estou acostumado com demonstrações de afeto assim. — Pigarreou, sabendo como soou formal. Se achava meio chato e Minseok, com o pouco tempo de convivência que já tiveram, podia dizer como o garoto era mais sério que o que se esperava de alguém da idade dele.

Primeiro, achou que fosse timidez, mas agora, ainda que soubesse como alguma coisa ou outra deixava Sehun envergonhado, tinha certeza que toda a postura retraída e séria tinha mais a ver com o quanto precisou ser mais adulto que adolescente, sabendo partes da vida dele.

Sorrindo de canto e tomado por uma coragem que nem sabia bem de onde veio, Minseok levantou um dos braços, o passando por trás de Sehun e o envolvendo pelos ombros — eram largos, o Kim notou mais uma vez. Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram levemente, sentindo o peso do abraço e do tecido grosso que esquentava o Kim.

— Tipo assim? — Perguntou, sem forçar muito no abraço. Gostou mais do que deveria de puxar Sehun para mais perto. — Você não gosta? Quer dizer, não se aproxima muito dos amigos?

Sehun lembrou de como ficava enroscado em Kyungsoo na cama por puro conforto, soltando uma risadinha. Ele até que gostava, era verdade. Não percebia muitas coisas sobre si mesmo, aparentemente. Precisava de um empurrãozinho para se dar conta.

Como descobrir que gostava muito de café gelado e doce, ou da pipoca saborizada que Kyungsoo fazia, ou das batidas sem álcool, ou de abraços espontâneos. Ele não tinha nenhuma daquelas coisas antes.

— Eu gosto, só não fazia muito. Mas não é ruim.

Quieto, Sehun até chegou mais perto, aproveitando demais do quanto Minseok estava pendurado nele com aquela posição. Se deixou ficar ali, escutando a conversa dos outros amigos e concordando quando decidiram comer alguma coisa, escolhendo permanecer com Minseok enquanto Junmyeon se arrastava até uma barraquinha com Jongin.

Convencendo a si mesmo que sua vontade de continuar ao lado do moreno era resumida ao quanto estava gostando da conversa aleatória sobre os campos floridos de tulipas vermelhas, Sehun escutou Minseok com atenção. Até aquele momento, ele também não sabia como poderia gostar de flores.

Aquele passeio não parecia nada demais. Era só um grupo de amigos que não calava a boca em nenhum momento, mesmo que estivessem apenas resmungando enquanto entregava as batatas fritas em espetinho para todos, depois de comprar. Sehun achou legal como todos eram diferentes e, ainda assim, se davam bem.

Minseok contou a ele sobre como se conheceram, uma vez, e Sehun achou engraçado saber que estudaram na mesma escola e só passaram a se falar quando saíram dela, cada um buscando seu caminho no mundo. Cresceram juntos como as flores dos campos, sem atravessar um ao outro, regando a amizade que se fortaleceu com o passar dos anos. Sehun sentia-se feliz por estar fazendo parte de algo assim, evitando ao máximo se sentir um intruso.

Aquele sentimento de liberdade que o tomava quando estava de carona na moto não parecia ser o mesmo que o da independência, mas chegava perto. Adicionou na lista mental como um dos supostos motivos para os amigos gostarem tanto de motocicletas. Sehun adoraria algo assim, viver sem precisar prestar contas a ninguém, como fez por anos. Queria dar algo assim para a mãe, também, feliz com a quantidade de dinheiro que estava conseguindo juntar com o salário maior.

Sehun nunca achou que a coisa mais bagunçada da sua vida passaria a ser uma pessoa, mas, olhando para Minseok e sentindo o calorzinho esquisito tomar conta do corpo, se viu no meio desse conflito. Aos poucos, notou que acontecia mais que o recomendado — acontecia todas as vezes em que o via. E ali, brevemente inclinado na direção do corpo do Kim, Sehun percebeu que poderia ser conquistado por aquilo.

E ele não se importou.

Minseok, por outro lado, teve certeza do quanto estava correndo por caminhos perigosos, espiando o rosto iluminado de Sehun a cada frase espontânea que ele dizia, achando adorável como ele sorria e como se soltava aos poucos. O deslumbre de Sehun estava o fascinando, também. 

Percebeu que já tinha perdido o jogo quando, voltando para casa, o corpo de Sehun colado ao seu fez com que o coração acelerasse mais que a moto. E não tinha mais saída para ele. 

***

Sehun não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além de Minseok. Ficou tão nervoso com a nova configuração de sentimentos que precisou trancar a casa e confidenciar todas as suas dúvidas. Não era nada demais, é claro. Só um quentinho no corpo e muito tempo gasto na tarefa de admirar a beleza do motoqueiro.

Kyungsoo garantiu que ele não tinha nada além de um _crush_ no mais velho — mas o problema era exatamente esse. Conviviam o tempo inteiro e Sehun não queria ter sentimento nenhum direcionado a alguém tão próximo e, ao mesmo tempo, fora de seu alcance. A bem da verdade, não queria mesmo era agir feito um bobo.

Gostava bastante da nova amizade com Minseok e os outros caras. Era divertido ter sempre um lugar para se jogar no sofá e bater papo. O distraía bastante dos outros problemas também, ao ponto de deixá-lo tranquilo o suficiente para resolver tudo com calma. Não queria perder nada daquilo.

Por essa razão, continuou seguindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Trabalhando nos dias úteis e fingindo que não se importava com a presença cada vez mais constante de Minseok na loja de discos, com uma desculpa ou outra na manga. No meio tempo, o Kim fez até uma tatuagem nova em si mesmo, no antebraço, usando-a como justificativa para ir até Sehun e mostrar — como se eles não fossem se ver em casa ou no dia seguinte.

Sehun estava começando a se preocupar com aquele tal _crush_ que estava nutrindo por Minseok, pensando constantemente em quando iriam passear de moto de novo só para grudar nele enquanto cruzavam uma rodovia, porque nas caronas, o tempo era curto demais para aproveitar. Também se pegava esperando pelas visitas dele na loja ou em casa, quando Minseok lhe levava alguma comida que pedia por delivery, geralmente chinesa.

O movimento de compartilhar era natural entre os amigos, e Sehun apenas passou a fazer parte dele, ao ponto de, surpreendentemente, ter a chave do apartamento de Minseok e Jongin, assim como os dois possuíam a sua. Já nem se assustava mais quando um deles abria a porta para alguma coisa, batendo antes só para se certificar que Sehun estava vivo e respondendo.

Foi essa intimidade inocente que acabou colocando Minseok e Sehun, ambos conflituosos com os próprios sentimentos e curiosamente tentando evitá-los ao mesmo tempo, em uma saia justa.

Minseok deu duas batidinhas na porta antes de girar a chave, como sempre fazia. Geralmente, Sehun escutava, respondia só para se fazer presente, e o esperava entrar com alguma coisa nas mãos. Naquele início de tarde de sábado, porém, o garoto tinha voltado da loja há pouco tempo e, quando o Kim abriu a porta do quarto-sala, o loiro estava colocando os pés para fora do banheiro apertado, o corpo molhado coberto pela toalha enrolada na cintura.

— Caramba. — Minseok deu um passo para trás, desviando o olhar para o corredor, estranhando o fato de ficar tão sem graça. Sehun, por outro lado, já esperava o rubor nas bochechas. — Foi mal, cara, eu achei que o barulho tinha sido resposta sua.

Sehun apertou a toalha na cintura, o tecido felpudo e azul bem seguro. Precisava se cobrir se quisesse conversar com um pouco de dignidade.

— Não tem problema — mentiu, escondendo o rosto. — É alguma coisa?

— Nada demais, só… O Jongin, pegou um jogo novo e vamos ficar lá de boa no apê dele. Se quiser, pode ir, faço algo pra você beber.

— Tudo bem eu… vou me vestir e apareço lá. Tem comida?

— Porcaria — riu. — Você não almoçou ainda? Tenho yakisoba em casa, pode passar lá antes se estiver com fome.

Sehun assentiu nervoso. Sentia-se quente de vergonha.

— Tá bom, valeu.

— Vou lá, desculpa aí. — Minseok não resistiu a olhar para ele, fazendo o possível para focar no rosto. O achou ainda mais atraente por conta das bochechas ruborizadas e se martirizou por isso. Não podia ser irresponsável dessa maneira. — Até mais tarde.

Quando ele saiu, Sehun se permitiu respirar outra vez, secando o corpo rapidamente para colocar uma roupa qualquer e, tímido, passar no apartamento de Minseok e comer um prato de macarrão. Era engraçado para Sehun ter a liberdade de entrar ali, mas usou da desculpa para demorar mais e não encarar o Kim tão rápido, depois do momento de vergonha que passou quase pelado na frente dele.

Só pisou na casa de Jongin depois de se preparar psicologicamente, sendo recebido pelo grupo de amigos. Baekhyun não estava ali daquela vez, motivo pelo qual Sehun agradeceu silenciosamente. Não queria presenciar nenhum casal romântico aos beijos enquanto estava sensível àquele tópico.

O apartamento de Jongin era maior que os outros do prédio, juntava o espaço de duas portas. Ele podia, apenas por ser o dono, por isso todas as reuniões aconteciam por ali, aproveitando do espaço extra e o sofá gostoso. Sehun engoliu em seco ao ver, como em um clichê de comédia romântica, que o único lugar disponível do móvel era ao lado do cara que estava confundindo seus pensamentos.

Olhou para o tapete que abrigava as pernas longas de Chanyeol e uns pacotes de salgadinhos, coçando a nuca ao decidir que seu conforto era superior a qualquer batida descompassada do coração e sentando no sofá mesmo. Encolhidinho e silencioso. Minseok lhe lançou um olhar, fazendo-o perceber que, naquele dia, ele estava sem delineador nas pálpebras. O via tão pouco com os olhos limpos que foi incapaz de não fazer uma pequena nota mental, enfatizando o quanto o Kim era bonito daquele jeito.

— Você comeu? — Minseok perguntou, casual. Fingindo que Sehun não era lindo quando olhado tão de perto. Ele assentiu. — Tava bom?

— Tava. É do mesmo restaurante?

— Não… — sorriu. — Eu que fiz.

Os olhos de Sehun cresceram levemente, mas ele sorriu logo em seguida, deixando a cabeça de Minseok uma grande bagunça. Aquele garoto era injustamente bonito e adorável. E ele gostava de pessoas assim, que não eram exatamente fofas e nem exatamente espalhafatosas. E nem encaixadas em algum estereótipo. 

Já tinha visto Sehun extrovertido, tímido, fofo, pensativo. Ele tinha muitas camadas e, quando mais o conhecia, mais parecia ter algo sobre ele que o tornaria encantador aos olhos do motoqueiro. Era apenas um garoto normal que tinha uma história dolorosa e tentava dar a volta por cima. Ele era esforçado e gentil, qualidades que Minseok apreciava.

Acima de tudo, Sehun estava amadurecendo. Dava para notar, por conviver tanto com ele. Mesmo que sempre tenha sido um rapaz mais adulto que adolescente, ainda tinha o que crescer, porque ser sério não era sinônimo de ser maduro, mas o loiro parecia conquistar um pouco mais disso a cada momento. Não tinha mais sonhos de heroísmo, como um dia teve, ao pensar em salvar a mãe em um piscar de olhos. Sabia, agora, que as coisas não seriam resolvidas tão fácil.

Minseok o acompanhou numa pesquisa sobre medidas protetivas de distanciamento — feita no notebook do moreno — e também o viu fazer contas para compras mensais satisfatórias quando foi ao mercado para repor a despensa com ele. Sehun estava sendo sensato e dando tempo ao tempo, mesmo que a ideia de estar longe da progenitora não fosse agradável para ele. Saber de toda aquela parte quebrada da vida de Sehun fazia Minseok admirá-lo ainda mais. Não porque era bonito precisar sobreviver, e sim porque ele estava fazendo o possível para não precisar mais lutar dessa maneira.

— Você vai querer beber alguma coisa? Comprei aqueles refrigerantes doces, deixei na geladeira pra você.

— Ah… vou pegar, obrigado. Não precisava. — Sehun piscou, sentindo-se aquecer por ser lembrado. Gostou do refrigerante de melancia que provou uma vez e Minseok não esqueceu daquele detalhe.

— Nah, eu já tinha ido comprar as cervejas mesmo, não custou nada.

Sehun não deixou de agradecer, indo até a geladeira de Jongin e sorrindo para as seis latas da bebida doce. Nem chegaria a beber todas elas, para ser honesto, mas estava feliz da mesma maneira. Voltou para o sofá, assistindo os amigos ligando o Playstation para testarem a mais nova versão de Need For Speed. Não era bem o gosto do garoto, mas ele não se importava em ver os amigos jogando e discutindo.

Quieto e trocando olhares com Minseok, ele já não sabia mais lidar com o quanto o coração batia forte. Se tivesse um celular, estaria mandando mensagens desesperadas para Kyungsoo, só para ter um conselho sobre o que fazer com aquela montanha de sensações novas. Já tinha dado uns beijos em Kyungsoo, mas o sentimento era mais de carinho que qualquer outra coisa, então ele não sabia identificar o motivo pelo qual estava tão nervoso.

No entanto, nem cogitou a ideia de trocar de lugar. Jongin e Junmyeon se juntaram a Chanyeol na bagunça no chão e deixaram o sofá todo livre, com espaço para que Sehun e Minseok não precisassem continuar tão próximos, mas nenhum dos dois se afastou.

— Junmyeon disse que você arrumou os discos recebidos hoje. — Casual, Minseok iniciou um assunto, apenas porque queria conversar com o garoto. Sehun assentiu. — Não é meio cansativo?

— Eu gosto… é chato ficar em pé, mas eu coloco algo pra tocar e fico lendo as informações dos discos. Tem muita música no mundo, acho que não tinha me dado conta antes de trabalhar na loja. — Sehun comeu um pouco da batata chips, obra das compras de Chanyeol. — Você gosta de vinil?

A pergunta foi inocente, porque Sehun já tinha visto alguns discos no apartamento de Minseok e se viu curioso para saber sobre os gostos dele, mas nunca chegou a olhar os títulos.

— Gosto de música clássica — revelou, sorrindo breve e achando graça da surpresa de Sehun. — Que foi? Achou que eu escutava metal?

— Não… mais ou menos.

— Precisa parar de ler livros pela capa. — Com uma piscadela, Minseok deixou Sehun sem graça. Era sempre engraçado quando alguém descobria algo sobre ele que não era relacionado às roupas escuras, à profissão ou ao gosto por motocicletas. Ele não era um bad boy de filmes adolescentes.

— Pensando bem, até que combina com você. Eu escutei alguns discos assim esses dias, são bem calmos. Faz sentido. — Sehun não pensou muito sobre o que estava falando, se dando conta depois. Não era o tipo de pessoa que saía por aí dizendo que alguém era calmo em sua humilde opinião, mas Minseok era. E ele tinha acabado de revelar aquilo. Limpou a garganta. — S-Sabe? 

Àquela altura do campeonato, todos os outros três rapazes já haviam notado o clima diferente entre Sehun e Minseok. Eles estavam conversando sozinhos e próximos, quase desconectados do restante da sala. Sequer viram quando Junmyeon os encarou por alguns segundos, na intenção de perguntar se iriam jogar na próxima partida. Até deixou o convite para depois.

— Eu apostaria que você gosta de R&B, daqueles com mais peso. — Minseok disse, depois de pensar um pouco, achando graça da expressão confusa de Sehun. — É um estilo, depois eu te mostro algumas coisas. Já ouviu Dean ou Crush?

— Não sei, de nome eu acho que não.

— Um dia eu te faço escutar. — Minseok sorriu outra vez, deixando o loiro perdido. Ele era bonito demais, o cabelo escuro crescido e um tanto ondulado. Não saberia lidar com aquela situação por mais tempo, sem dúvidas.

Não teve escolha além de concordar, mas também não era contra a ideia. Gostava do cenário que montou em sua cabeça, escutando música com Minseok, compartilhando um fone de ouvido como via os casais fazerem nos filmes que assistiu com Kyungsoo. Concluiu, assim que o pensamento se tornou real demais, que era muito bobo. Enrubesceu até as ponta das orelhas, apenas por se dar conta de que estava imaginando romances com Minseok enquanto permanecia sentado ao lado dele.

Se esforçou para mudar o foco, prestando atenção no jogo dos amigos e aceitando participar. Era terrível no videogame, mas com certeza perder para Jongin na pista do jogo era melhor que perder para o que estava sentindo por Minseok, coisa que parecia muito próxima de acontecer naquela tarde.

Focado na tarefa de se distrair, se prestou ao papel de aprender mais sobre Need For Speed e jogar mais de uma corrida longa com os amigos, que se dispuseram a ensinar, também. Nem estava mais odiando tanto aquela distração depois de cinco ou seis rodadas, enchendo a barriga de batata chips de sabores diferentes, quase enforcando Chanyeol quando ele o alimentou com uma versão apimentada.

Estava servindo para tirá-lo da bolha com Minseok, pelo menos, mesmo que, vez ou outra, os olhos acabassem pousando na figura relaxada do moreno, que o respondia com um sorriso ladino. Passou a tarde assim, com pequenas porções de coração acelerado e um monte de risadas preenchendo a sala, as latinhas de cerveja e de refrigerante de melancia acumulando do lado da mesa de centro, assim como os pacotes de salgadinhos. Nem pareciam adultos. Sehun, em especial, se viu em uma parte da adolescência que nunca teve a oportunidade de viver. Agradecia aos amigos por aquela experiência tardia.

Nem viram o tempo passar, Chanyeol se ausentando por quase meia hora apenas para se jogar na cama de Jongin e conversar com Baekhyun por vídeo, Junmyeon deitado no tapete e se divertindo sozinho com balas sortidas de gelatina e Jongin entretido com o jogo que Sehun já havia cansado de jogar. Minseok ainda estava quieto demais para o normal, mas ninguém ousou dizer muita coisa sobre isso.

Ele estava pensativo. Sehun ficava bonito quando se divertia. E quando não fazia nada além de reclamar das bagunças dos outros caras ou dar risada do mesmo motivo. Queria que a noite durasse mais, no entanto, e percebeu que a alegria estava prestes a ser desfalcada quando Sehun levantou, batendo as mãos na roupa.

— Acho que vou pra casa. — A frase precedeu um bocejo que ele cobriu com a mão, rindo em seguida. — Melhor ir.

— Provavelmente vou dormir também. — Minseok deu de ombros, achando que poderia ir para o próprio apartamento e refletir sobre as péssimas decisões que tomava na vida. Sentir atração por Sehun era uma delas, mesmo que isso não fosse exatamente algo que ele escolheu sentir. — Cês vão continuar aí, seus podres?

Também levantando, espiando os ombros encolhidos de Sehun, Minseok perguntou aos amigos. Considerando a animação deles, provavelmente virariam a noite zerando aquele jogo maldito, hipótese confirmada quando todos assentiram. Minseok torceu o nariz.

— Eu tô com sono, então vou pra casa. Bom jogo pra vocês. — Sehun pegou um pacote fechado de batata chips, sorrindo sem jeito. — Vou pegar isso aqui.

— O melhor sabor. — Minseok riu, achando graça de como ele abraçou a lata. — Até amanhã, palhaços. Sem lambança, sério. Se o Jongin for importunar meu sono pra ajudar com limpeza eu vou atrás dos dois. — Avisou, procurando pelas chaves de casa e constatando que o celular estava no bolso antes de ir até a porta, tendo quase certeza de que não se importariam com aquela ameaça.

Rolou os olhos, abrindo a porta para Sehun passar e o seguindo calmamente. Não tinha pretensão nenhuma na cabeça quando caminhou com ele até o apartamento do maior, em um andar de diferença, coisa que os obrigou a usar as escadas. Ele estava quietinho, mas a conversa não era desconfortável.

— Não é que eu goste tanto de batatas, é que essa é muito boa e eles não iam apreciar tão bem quanto eu. — Sehun deu de ombros, rindo baixinho. Minseok tinha comentado sobre o momento em que o loiro surrupiou o pacote enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor. — Também não quero ter que fazer nada quando acordar.

— Vai comer isso de café da manhã, garoto? — Minseok colocou as mãos nos bolsos, desapontado por estar se aproximando do apartamento do loiro. Teriam que se despedir e ele não queria se afastar dele.

— Não, mas eu devo acordar no meio da noite — coçou a nuca. — Meu sono é meio zoado, sempre acordo com fome, depois durmo de novo.

Minseok sorriu de canto. A diferença de altura entre eles era um pouco mais óbvia quando ficavam assim, próximos, lado a lado. Já haviam chegado na porta de Sehun e, teoricamente, ele deveria entrar em casa. Mas continuou ali, de costas para a madeira pintada de verde musgo, uma das mãos no bolso e a lata de batata chips na outra.

— Acho que isso é um boa noite, então. — O mais velho disse, tirando as mãos dos bolsos. — Foi legal hoje.

— É sempre legal, vocês são divertidos.

— Ah, mas também foi bom por sua causa. — Minseok sorriu, fazendo o coração de Sehun saltar no peito. Trocaram um olhar silencioso, deixando o Kim de mãos atadas. O que poderia fazer? — Vou indo agora, garoto, até amanhã, talvez.

— Hyung! Eu… — A voz foi tão impulsiva quanto as ações. Sehun não pretendia quase gritar no corredor vazio, mas foi o que escapou de seus lábios quando Minseok ameaçou se afastar. — Desculpe… Bom, não é nada, só… boa noite também.

A falta de jeito dele fez o Kim rir breve, resistindo, o corpo negando a ideia de se afastar e ir para o próprio apartamento. Aquele chamado foi quase um pedido para que ele ficasse.

— Tudo bem? Pode falar.

— Não é nada, só ia agradecer pelo convite. — Abaixou o olhar, escapando dos olhos bonitos de Minseok. Estava sem graça, especialmente por conta dos pensamentos esquisitos que continuava alimentando por conta do sorrisinho que Minseok lhe direcionava.

Sabia identificar quando estava com vontade de beijar uma pessoa. E era aquela pequena necessidade de não se afastar e não perder o momento que deixava tudo óbvio para Sehun, lhe causando, portanto, a timidez por não ter culhões para lidar com a situação.

— Se quiser me dizer alguma coisa, a hora é agora, hein? — Minseok brincou, apontando para o maior. — Sério.

— Não tenho o que dizer, só… não sei, hyung. É bom ficar com você, só isso. — Não conseguiu conter o suspiro óbvio, deixando Minseok nervoso. Sendo honesto, o Kim era bom em ler pessoas. E ele estava de olho em Sehun o dia inteiro, percebendo a sutil mudança de comportamento toda vez que se aproximava.

Testando e vendo até onde poderia seguir, o menor deu um passo na direção de Sehun, o assistindo piscar, os olhos atentos, mas não se afastar em nenhum centímetro. Sentiu-se esquentar levemente, porque a falta de recuo de Sehun dava a Minseok um pouco mais de segurança.

— Posso ficar com você se não for dormir por agora. — Minseok tocou o antebraço livre de Sehun, carinhoso, e ainda assim, investindo no contato. De repente, precisava muito saber se estava caindo naquela rede sozinho. — Se você quiser, eu quero. Também gosto bastante de ficar contigo, Hunnie.

— Você pode entrar. — Arfou baixinho quando Minseok deu mais um passo à frente, agora estavam muito colados, a diferença de altura que deveria intimidar o mais velho deixava Sehun acuado, na verdade. — Dá pra ficar acordado um pouco.

— Sehun, pode me dizer uma coisa? — O Kim deslizou a mão pelo braço do mais novo, ganhando coragem, sorrindo quando ele assentiu. — Te incomoda o quanto estou perto?

— N-Não — sussurrou, os olhos perdidos no rosto à sua frente, o corpo parcialmente inclinado sem que ele nem percebesse. — Eu gosto.

A resposta foi tão satisfatória que fez Minseok sorrir de olhos fechados, movimento que deixou Sehun balançado e, principalmente, em expectativa. O que o mais velho iria fazer em seguida? Ele queria descobrir. Por isso se manteve quieto, observando quando os olhos de Minseok se abriram e ele continuava com o sorriso no canto dos lábios.

— Você pode me parar se não for sua vontade. — O menor esticou o corpo, apenas para diminuir aquela discrepância nas alturas, o toque no braço de Sehun se tornando um pouco mais firme, pois agora ele precisava manter o equilíbrio. A mão livre, Minseok pousou no ombro largo do mais novo. — Sério.

Sehun não fez nada além de fechar os olhos, se dando conta de que seria mesmo ser beijado pelo cara que estava a fim, estremecendo quando a distância foi cruzada e a boca de Minseok encostou na sua. Ele tinha lábios secos e ainda dava para sentir o gosto da cerveja maltada quando o Kim encaixou melhor o contato, deixando que o lábio inferior de Sehun ficasse entre os dele.

Cerveja nunca foi bem um sabor que o loiro gostava, mas quando deixou Minseok o provar com a língua, não se incomodou. Parecia, na verdade, que a bebida era gostosa se fosse consumida daquele jeito. A mistura era engraçada, também, porque Sehun ainda tinha o doce do refrigerante no fim do paladar, já que tinha tomado antes de deixar o apartamento de Jongin.

Por mais estranho que fosse, estava muito bom para os dois. Minseok estava tendo a certeza de que não estava louco e nem sendo desrespeitoso com aquele sentimento novo que dedicava cada vez mais a Sehun, e o garoto conseguia entender o que acalmava a quedinha que possuía pelo mais velho — mesmo que o beijo rápido tenha, na verdade, levado o coração de Sehun à loucura.

Quando se afastaram, o loiro demorou para abrir os olhos, o corpo ainda próximo ao de Minseok e os lábios úmidos. Inacreditável.

— Que bom que não se afastou. — Minseok pressionou os dedos no ombro que usava de apoio, sorrindo para o maior, esticando-se para juntar os lábios em um selinho carinhoso. — Estava me deixando bem confuso, garoto.

— É sério? — Sehun piscou, um pouco atordoado. Ainda não tinha processado muito bem os acontecimentos. — Não sabia.

— É suficiente saber que é recíproco, fica tranquilo.— Rindo, Minseok se afastou por alguns centímetros, mordendo o lábio inferior para se conter. Estava bastante animado depois daquele beijo. — Ainda posso entrar, sabe… estamos parados aqui há um tempo.

— Ah, é!

Sehun pareceu acordar de um transe, conquistando um pouquinho mais de Minseok com o jeito levado. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, abrindo a porta do apartamento pequeno para que os dois entrassem, as bochechas coradas ao se dar conta de que tinham se beijado e estavam sozinhos em casa.

Para seu alívio, Minseok não parecia ter nenhuma pretensão, sentando no colchão com as pernas dobradas e um sorriso pequeno no rosto, esperando que Sehun fosse até lá também. Ele não tomou iniciativa de nenhum beijo afobado e muito menos guiou Sehun para um cenário mais quente, ambos sorridentes e conversando ao tempo em que o loiro abria a lata de batatinhas.

Minseok estava pertinho, era verdade. E às vezes acabava roubando um beijo curto dos lábios de Sehun, escutando a risada tímida do mais novo antes de fazer a mesma coisa. Nem parecia que o tempo estava passando do lado de fora, o início da noite dando lugar ao início da madrugada, os dois se ajeitando no colchão aos poucos.

Foi engraçado para Sehun se ver deitado ao lado de alguém que não era Kyungsoo e não era só um amigo — mesmo que Minseok ainda não fosse nada seu além de um _crush_.

— Você vai dormir aqui? — O loiro perguntou, as pernas flexionadas e as mãos sobre as coxas, encarando os próprios dedos. Minseok ergueu as sobrancelhas, virando de lado para conseguir olhar melhor para o mais novo.

— Se você deixar, tudo bem pra mim.

— Tem como… tomar um banho antes? — Baixinho, com medo de ser mal interpretado, Sehun perguntou. Minseok franziu o cenho, uma risada abafada escapando dos lábios apertados. Estava sendo chamado de fedido? Sehun pigarreou. — É que estamos meio cheirando a álcool um pouco.

— Pensei que estava fedendo, garoto. — O Kim disse, depois de soltar um risinho. Entendia o incômodo de Sehun, afinal. — Pode ser. Vou ter que subir, então.

— Você pode tomar banho aqui, se preferir. Tipo, minhas roupas devem caber em você — desviou o olhar. — Posso te emprestar algo.

Minseok ponderou, mas acabou concordando. Por mais engraçado que fosse, Sehun tinha um corpo largo e alto, então as roupas provavelmente cabiam. Além de tudo, não queria quebrar o momento indo até o próprio banheiro só para tomar um banho rápido e se livrar do odor da cerveja. Por isso, assistiu Sehun buscar uma muda de roupas na cômoda, um dos poucos móveis que ele tinha — a kitnet era parcialmente mobiliada, o suficiente para se viver.

Sentou no colchão, sorrindo para ele quando recebeu a camiseta e a bermuda em mãos.

— Vou pegar uma toalha também. Você pode ir antes, eu sou rápido.

— Podemos ir ao mesmo tempo, se você quiser. — Minseok ergueu as sobrancelhas, claramente brincando, mas deixou Sehun envergonhado do mesmo jeito, vermelho até nas orelhas. — É brincadeira, garoto.

— Eu sei… — Lhe estendeu a toalha limpa, mordendo o cantinho da boca e entrelaçando as mãos na frente do corpo. Minseok levantou, segurando as peças e indo na direção de Sehun apenas para deixar um beijinho na bochecha dele.

— Não fica tão preocupado, Hunnie. A gente se conhece um pouco, não é? Não precisa ter vergonha ou medo de mim — garantiu, querendo deixar claro de verdade que nunca faria nada além do limite. — Até daqui a pouco.

Sehun assentiu, observando Minseok cruzar a distância pequena até o banheiro e sentindo o coração batendo nas orelhas. Aflito, sentou no colchão e olhou para o carpete, pensando sozinho. Nunca tinha tomado banho com ninguém, apesar de já ter estado pelado com Kyungsoo, uma vez passando vergonha e outra, propositalmente. 

Se pegou pensando em como seria. No que se tornaria o clima entre ele e Minseok, que ainda não era completamente íntimo, mas era confortável. Ainda travava com ele, porém, apenas por não estar acostumado com mais que os olhares intensos que trocavam — Sehun os entendia, agora.

Em um rompante, levantou e andou até o banheiro, as pernas longas trabalhando para que ele não levasse mais de três segundos para isso. Abriu a porta sanfonada com uma afobação tão grande que assustou Minseok do outro lado, o fazendo dar um sobressalto e arregalar os olhos na direção da porta.

Ele estava com as mãos na orelha, tirando o brinco, relaxando depois que o susto passou. O corpo estava quase inteiro descoberto, sem nenhuma peça de roupa além da íntima, e Sehun paralisou enquanto observava as tatuagens todas à mostra. Ele tinha várias.

— Achei que estávamos sendo assaltados ou algo estava pegando fogo, garoto. — Minseok riu, o coração ainda acelerado, tirando o brinco removível da orelha furada. Os piercings permaneciam, é claro. Mas ele usava umas bijouterias no furo normal e não curtia perder para a água. — O que houve?

— Nada. — Sehun respirou fundo, virando-se para fechar a porta e manter os dois dentro do banheiro. — Mudei de ideia.

Surpreso, Minseok não conseguiu evitar o choque na expressão facial. Até levou um tempo para se recuperar. Definitivamente não estava esperando por aquela decisão de Sehun. Nunca o imaginou fazendo aquilo.

— Tá bom, então — riu breve, os ombros sacudindo. Olhou para o corpo descoberto, as mãos alcançando a barra da cueca boxer, sem saber muito bem se deveria tirar a peça. Antes que pensasse sobre, porém, Sehun interrompeu o raciocínio.

— Se puder… ficar assim. É melhor.

— Combinado.

Sorrindo, Minseok foi para debaixo do chuveiro desligado, dando tempo a Sehun. Ele ainda precisava se despir e talvez não fosse confortável ser observado diretamente enquanto o fazia. Puxou a cortina fosca, se distraindo com o azulejo verde como a porta do apartamento, padrão de todos naquele complexo. Tomar banho de cueca não era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas não estava se importando.

Esperou pela coragem de Sehun em abrir a cortina, longos segundos depois de ter tirado todas as roupas, com exceção da cueca, também. Silencioso, ele foi para debaixo do chuveiro, o espaço apertado deixando-o bem próximo do mais velho, as peles se tocando como nunca antes.

Sehun estava tentando não encará-lo nos olhos, sentindo as bochechas quentes, mas olhar para baixo era o mesmo que ver diferentes partes de tatuagens no corpo alheio. Passou a guiar a atenção pelos desenhos que ainda não conhecia, se perguntando quais deles foram feitos pelo próprio Minseok ou por outro tatuador, distraído ao ponto de ser desperto pela risada curta do mais velho.

— São bonitas… — ergueu a mão, tocando no peito do Kim, deslizando os dedos pelo desenho. Era um felino.

— Fico lisonjeado. — Minseok sorriu de canto, as mãos indo até a cintura de Sehun, apreciado o fato de não ter sido impedido ou notado qualquer desconforto da parte dele. — Desenhei quase todas.

Sehun estava impressionado, mas ao mesmo tempo, esperava por isso. Minseok era um artista muito bom e o loiro sentia vontade de conhecer mais sobre o lado profissional dele. Se pegou, na verdade, querendo saber tudo. E percebeu que, com Minseok, descobriria aos poucos.

Assim como descobriu gostar de refrigerante de melancia e de beijar debaixo d’água, se soltando um tanto mais a cada instante que passava naquele box pequeno, com as mãos de Minseok em sua cintura e a boca na dele. Não estava mais tão envergonhado da nudez — as cicatrizes, porém, preferia esquecer que estavam à mostra — e já sentia segurança o suficiente para descansar os braços nos ombros do moreno.

A diferença de altura os fazia rir um pouco, mas esqueciam assim que os lábios eram alcançados e os toques suaves deslizavam nos corpos seminus. Minseok notou cada mancha e cada relevo sobre a pele de Sehun, como um profissional de olhos cuidadosos, mas não disse absolutamente nada, deixando apenas um carinho em um ou outro machucado antigo quando os dedos passavam sobre eles.

Foi o banho mais longo que Sehun tomou naquele apartamento, recheado de beijos que não foram cessados quando saíram do banheiro, o loiro primeiro, para se trocar do lado de fora, e Minseok depois que vestiu as roupas do garoto. Serviram, a regata até ficou comprida no mais velho, motivo de uma risadinha quando ele deitou ao lado de Sehun no colchão. 

— Hyung — chamou, um tanto pensativo, desenhando formas abstratas no lençol. — É realmente ok pra você a gente ficar assim? 

Minseok percebeu que aquele era o momento da insegurança, suavizando a expressão e ajeitando o corpo no colchão de Sehun. Tocou o queixo dele, esperando os olhos escuros focarem em si. Sorriu, reconfortante, se aproximando para deixar um beijo suave sobre os lábios do garoto.

— É bastante “ok” pra mim. — Não era uma confissão, mas Minseok se surpreendeu com a própria facilidade em deixar aquelas palavras escaparem. — Alguma coisa te preocupa? Não sei, podemos só curtir o momento…

— Não é isso. Eu gostei, mas sei lá — deu de ombros. — Posso ser só um carinha novo demais pra você.

— Prefiro que não pense assim, Sehun. Não tô dizendo que precisamos ter alguma coisa, mas você não é um garoto bobo, nunca te vi dessa maneira. — Minseok deslizou a mão até a nuca do loiro, fazendo um carinho leve. — Na verdade, eu gostei bastante de ver como você mudou durante esses meses. Acho que foi o que mais gostei em você.

Sehun prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, um pouco encantado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não se achava a pessoa mais madura do mundo, mas aprendeu a sentir orgulho de crescer a cada dia. Ter alguém valorizando isso era bem recompensador. Ainda mais quando esse alguém era motivo de pensamentos um pouco mais românticos que deveriam.

— Você… me ajudou bastante nisso. — Tímido, revelou uma verdade, escondendo-se dos olhos felinos. — Não teria conseguido colocar minha vida no lugar se não fosse por você, hyung.

— Ah, mas é mérito seu. Não tenho como te fazer amadurecer, e isso foi o que mais vi. 

A conversa com certeza não tinha intenção de chegar naquele ponto, mas uma coisa levou a outra. Eles sempre acabavam em temas profundos, porque Sehun tinha facilidade demais em se abrir com o mais velho, já que se sentia acolhido por ele. Desde o momento em que tomaram café juntos pela primeira vez até aquele, em que acabavam se beijando depois de um punhado de frases.

— Obrigado por me dizer isso. — Sehun murmurou, os lábios esbarrando nos de Minseok, porque ele tinha acabado de se inclinar para um beijo. Um sopro de coragem se alastrou pelo corpo do garoto, os olhos perdidos no rosto bonito à sua frente. Despejou as palavras. — Eu… acho que gosto de você, então… é bom ouvir que pensa assim.

Minseok pensou se deveria dizer alguma coisa em resposta para aquela breve confissão, mesmo que, assim como Sehun, não estivesse completamente seguro do que estava sentindo. Gostou de saber da honestidade dele, então concluiu que ele merecia o mesmo tratamento, ainda o segurando pela nuca e gastando um pouco de tempo com a boca encaixada na dele.

— Também acho que gosto de você, garoto. — O moreno deslizou o polegar pela bochecha de Sehun, sentindo a quentura. O beijou de novo e de novo, gostando de como se moldavam, os corpos buscando por mais contato a cada novo encostar de lábios, as bocas úmidas e avermelhadas quando se afastavam. Sehun piscou demoradamente, ainda no torpor dos selinhos e mordiscadas de lábios. Minseok não soube fazer nada além de sorrir. — A gente pode ver no que vai dar.

Satisfeito com a resposta, Sehun assentiu, os braços longos envolvendo Minseok pelo pescoço, se permitindo um pouco mais de ousadia ao mantê-lo perto, a noção de que dormiria com ele brincando nos pensamentos.

Estava bom assim. Era o suficiente.

***

Nunca foi a intenção de Sehun iniciar um romance quando, por razões além de seu controle, precisou deixar a casa onde cresceu. Muito menos enquanto começava a se reerguer e a arquitetar o novo plano de vida. Porém, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Não que tenha corrido com a pequena relação que construía com Minseok, mas, ainda que não tivessem certeza do que acontecia no coração na época, o namoro foi inevitável. Começou com o quanto ficaram próximos depois daqueles beijos e palavras, os amigos eventualmente descobrindo sobre o novo patamar que eles estavam alcançando, as ações mais carinhosas tomando conta de tudo o que faziam um pelo outro.

Os beijos continuavam o tempo inteiro, quando se viam pela manhã, quando Sehun descia da moto para entrar na loja e quando voltava para casa. Vez ou outra, dormiam juntos, lidando com a timidez de se mostrar um pouco mais ao tempo em que os toques eram mais quentes e, com certeza, esperados pelos dois. Sehun descobriu mais uma coisa que gostava enquanto tinha o corpo de Minseok sobre o seu.

A sensação de se afundar no colchão com o Kim era muito boa, na humilde opinião dele.

Foi só assim que, de carícia em carícia, decidiram dar um nome ao que estavam fazendo. Nenhum dos dois teve problema com o rótulo — Kyungsoo, porém, achou aquela a coisa mais divertida do mundo, sempre procurando jeito de tirar sarro da cara do melhor amigo. Mas não durava, porque ele também estava de rolo com uma garota que frequentava a biblioteca.

A vida de Sehun estava consideravelmente melhor, tinha uma pessoa que lhe fazia bem, amigos divertidos e, principalmente, o dinheiro guardado já era suficiente para garantir o sustento de duas pessoas. Com as contas em dia e o caderninho de economias cheio de rabiscos, ele soube que era a hora de ir atrás da mãe. 

Decidido a não voltar para o apartamentinho sem ela, Sehun saiu com os amigos para aquela pequena aventura. Foi incapaz de não se emocionar, mesmo segurando bem as lágrimas, quando viu todo aquele apoio sem limites. Até Kyungsoo pediu folga na biblioteca para ficar de olho no padrasto do amigo, que estava em horário de trabalho quando eles começaram a operação. Confiando no Do com o celular na mão para enviar cada passo de Hyunsik a Minseok, Sehun sentiu-se corajoso o bastante.

Talvez nunca conseguiria sair daquele bairro cheio de conhecidos se não fossem os motoqueiros e seus capacetes, o rosto escondido quando entrou na casa antiga e foi forte o suficiente para não reparar em cada nova rachadura na parede. Convencer a progenitora foi tão difícil quanto imaginou, contando com a ajuda de Minseok e Junmyeon para arrumar todos os pertences possíveis em mochilas enquanto conversava com a mulher — Jongin estava vigiando do lado de fora e Chanyeol estava pronto para resgatar Kyungsoo se fosse necessário.

Aquela primeira parte funcionou. E Sehun sabia que ainda teria muito para resolver até que tudo se acalmasse, que teria que convencer a mulher a pedir uma medida protetiva para distanciamento, pelo menos — pois duvidava que ela concordasse em intimá-lo, de fato — mas não se prendeu àquela realidade enquanto mostrava à mãe o novo lar dos dois. Pequeno, porém seguro. Com a despensa cheia porque foi ao mercado com o namorado que ainda não tinha apresentado, mas o fez em poucos dias.

Agora, estudando para o vestibular sem deixar de trabalhar com Junmyeon, mas orgulhosamente voltando ao meio período, Sehun conseguia se sentir feliz de verdade. Não podia dizer que Hyunsik não procurou por eles e não fez o possível para mostrar a revolta que sentia, mas Sehun já tinha colocado a polícia como responsável e, apesar de mau caráter, Hyunsik era covarde demais para tentar cruzar o limite. A imagem dos motoqueiros também era um pouco assustadora para o homem, coisa que divertiu muito Sehun.

Não tinha pretensão nenhuma de se mudar, o apartamento ganhando um pouco mais de vida aos poucos, com as decorações singelas que a mãe do garoto promovia no lugar, a primeira delas sendo o sofá pequeno que comprou com o salário no emprego novo no supermercado. Tinham uma vida simples, mas, finalmente, só deles.

Além de Junmyeon, Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo — que eventualmente trazia Yerim para o meio da baderna — e, principalmente, Kim Minseok.

Independente de toda a nova rotina, que obrigava Sehun a abrir mão de um tempo ao lado do namorado, Minseok continuava por perto. Com mãos habilidosas e uma máquina de tatuagem que marcou a pele de Sehun com o desenho de lírios, os abraços quentes e os sorrisos ternos.

Que nem aquele que o Kim lhe dedicava agora, encostado na moto, na porta da loja de discos, esperando Sehun para que pudessem ir para casa. Na mais completa paz de espírito e com os corações leves, como precisavam estar.


End file.
